The Quell
by daisy0110
Summary: Katniss has to return to the arena but what happens if Haymitch is not reaped? What will happen then?
1. The Beginning

**I will be starting from the end of chapter 13 when the reaping is about to start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games **

The day of the reaping, I stand in the roped off area just waiting for this to be over. I know I will be reaped but Haymitch or Peeta might be going in with me, I hope as much as I can that Peeta's name is reaped so Haymitch could volunteer; I know that if Haymitch is reaped it will be 100% guaranteed that I will be going back into the arena with Peeta because he just wants to protect me. I know I don't need his protection but he still gives it to me anyways and there is no way I would be able to change his mind because he is determined to get me back to District 12 safely. Effie has walked up to the microphone now and starts with her introduction, "Welcome, welcome, everybody! To the reaping of the 75th Hunger Games and the 3rd Quarter Quell!"

I feel myself start to get nervous wishing that there was a way that I would not have to go into the Games again but I know I must. "As always.. ladies first!" Effie says with her silly capitol accent and walks over to the girls' reaping ball to retrieve the slip of paper, but everyone knows that there is only one and it says _**Katniss Everdeen**_. Effie spends a fair amount of time trying to grab the one slip of paper with my name on it, she walks back to the microphone and says, "Katniss Everdeen!" I walk over to take my place and feel a single tear go down my face. Effie looks at me with sad eyes but continues, "Lovely! And now it is time to select our male tribute!" I look over at Haymitch and he gives me slight nod reassuring me of the promise.

Effie is already walking back to the microphone with the slip of paper by the time I look away from him. That one little slip of paper determines if Haymitch or Peeta will go back into the games. "And our male tribute is!" It is so silent in the square that you could hear a pin drop, and I do not think I am ready to hear the name when she says with tears in her eyes, "Peeta Mellark!" I am shocked yet happy to hear his name, because it means that he is safe, I look over to them and see the look of shock on Peeta's face, but just as he begins to walk over next to Effie to his spot, Haymitch grabs his arm lightly and says, "I volunteer as Tribute." Peeta now has tears in his eyes and turns around to whisper to Haymitch "No, please." Haymitch shakes his head and walks over next to Effie. "Now we have our Tributes of District 12, former victors Haymitch Abernathy and Katniss Everdeen." Head peacekeeper Thread then walks out and grabs me and Haymitch by the arms and pulls us inside the Justice Building smiling while saying "New procedure." I look over at Effie in confusion but she is staring at her shoes and is walking in after us.

When we enter the train I finally realize what he meant and look outside the window in grief knowing that I would never get to see or talk to them again. The odds are with 22 other former victors' are that I will not be coming back. Effie immediately excuses herself and walks off to her room sniffling, I look over at Haymitch and he is looking at me I walk over to him and say thank you, he waves it off and walks off to his room too. I begin to go back to my room when I feel someone lightly grab my elbow and I turn around quickly "Did you plan this? Or did he do it on his own?" Peeta says to me I am too sad to form words but somehow I manage to say "I'm sorry, but I had to." I feel tears sting my eyes because of the realization of it all, I slightly remove my elbow from his grasp and walk quickly to my room, when I get their I close my door silently and lock it. I sit on my bed and start to cry silently; for Prim, my mother, Madge, Gale, Peeta and Haymitch because none of us ever wanted this to happen, but I know it was all my fault. When I am done I take a shower and put on clean clothes after which I decide to take a nap.

At dinner Effie knocks on my door and I wake up to tell her I will only be a minute so I could wash my face and put on my shoes. Once I get there I take a good look at everyone and know that it will be a silent dinner, I know that no one would like to talk about the events of today so I just keep to myself and go along with it all. After dinner Effie asks us if we would like to watch the recap of the reapings and we all silently agree. When we get there I realize that I didn't pay much attention such as last year but I don't care because I will see them all tomorrow at the Tributes Parade and again at the Training Center and I will see their interviews and training scores so it won't matter anyway.

As soon as the recap is over Haymitch leaves to his room and after a moment Effie leaves to and soon after Peeta speaks to me, "Why?" he asks I look over at him and say simply "You don't deserve this and you would be of much more use than I will ever be." He looks at me in confusion and says "No one deserves this." I simply state "I know no one does." He looks at me in confusion and says "You still know that no matter what I will still try to bring you back to your family." I sigh and say "You also have to try to save Haymitch as well, especially if I don't-" but I am cut off because he had kissed me and said "Of course I will try to bring him back as well but never loose hope that you will come back home because you know I would never let you go without a fight." I look at him one more time and say "But I still might not make it." and I walk slowly back to my room and close the door. I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth, then I sit on my bed to think.

**Please Review! This is my first FanFiction and I also take criticism because I would like to know how to improve my writing and I will try to update as often as I can. I hope you liked it, Byee!  
**


	2. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**I am really sorry for not updating sooner! My teachers have been on 'review mode' for my tests next week and they have been making me work harder and giving me more homework so I have not been able to update, so hopefully I can update two more times by the end of the weekend. Now, shall I start with the story?**

_I burst out the door of my room. Running, running, that is the only thing on my mind. I need to get out of here, NOW! I know something is chasing me, ready to harm me and I feel so frightened without a weapon, that I dare not look back. After a while, I feel beads of sweat pouring down my face but I'm cold, so cold.. then I hear growling and now I am running faster. The train seems to go on forever and it is much longer then I remember it being. I fall to the ground and find that I am no longer in the train but in my first arena and I feel painful stinging sensations and see tracker jackers. I scream and try to brush them off but more and more come and a mutt jumps at me causing me to scream again.. _

"Katniss? Katniss!" I jolt awake at the sound of my name and see Peeta looking at me worriedly, I begin to calm down, but then I notice my surroundings.. I jump out of bed and go to a corner where I can see everything in my room. Peeta looks at me in confusion but then I see a look of understanding. I try to convince myself that there is nothing trying to harm me while I sit down.

Peeta comes over and stands in front of me, he asks "Are you alright?" I look up at him and say, "Yes, it was just a nightmare. Can you turn on the light?" I watch him walk over to the light switch and turn it on, and then I cautiously go to sit on my bed, still not entirely convinced that something will come out at me again. He must have noticed this because he then says, "Don't worry, you're okay." and then sits on the corner of my bed, I decide to go in the bathroom. While I'm there, I fix my messy braid and wash my face.

When I walk back out, I see that he is still there. Peeta sees me and says, "Are you sure you're okay? I could hear you screaming from my room." I sit down in my usual spot where I sleep and cover myself. "It was just another nightmare from the games" I say. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure, you know? Just in case nothing bad happened.." he then runs his fingers through his hair nervously. I laugh and say "What more horrible things can happen? Heck, I have to go back in another arena.." I let myself trail off because I don't want to think about the quarter quell.

I then surprise myself by asking him, "Will you stay with me?" he looks over at me and says, "I was hoping you'd ask, the quell is getting me nervous and I don't think I can sleep alone." I smile and pat the spot next to me and say, "Who can?" we then get settled and I quickly feel myself leaving reality into a dreamless sleep.

**I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry if it's a little short but like I said before, hopefully I can update once a day for the rest of the weekend to make up for not updating before. Also, how would you feel if I put a couple of chapters in Peeta or Haymitch's point of view? If I do, I think I might make them longer. Please review! I am okay with criticism because I would like to improve as a writer.**  
**I would also like to thank the people who reviewed last time. Although there were only 2, I am still glad I got reviews on my first story! I was so happy and excited! First, I would like to thank my very 1st reviewer, mac-reye, thank you soo much for being my first reviewer and you advice helped ALOT! Thank you! I would also love to thank my 2nd wonderful reviewer, Kl, I loved your review and enjoyed reading it too! I haven't read any other stories with my idea so I hope that you will enjoy mine! Hopefully I will post another chapter tomorrow! Byee! (:**


	3. Prep Teams and Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Hello! So I decided that I would try to use other characters' point of views in the story as well. This chapter will have Katniss' point of view as usual and Peeta's point of view included. P.S. Thanks for the reviews! Now, on with the story! (:

Katniss' POV

I am awaken the next morning by Peeta telling me my prep team is waiting for me outside of my room. I reply by telling him I will not take long. He nods and leaves my room. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth while dreading what is to come. More bathing in various goos and getting my nails filed, done, and painted but I can't even think about what else they will do to get me ready for the parade. I put on my shoes and leave my room.

A depressed looking Venia, Flavius, and Octavia greet me outside of my room, I wonder what is wrong, because they are usually cheery and buzzing with life but now, they seem so sad.

And then it hits me, this is probably one of the last few times they will see me and they obviously know that.

You can feel the difference in the atmosphere, they each have already burst into tears at least once. I'm not even halfway through with my prepping. To top it off, I was quite irritated that I had to be the one to comfort them. But then again, I realize that after all theses months, my prep team have actually become attached to me and, I now realize that I am attached to them too. This in no way helps my circumstances.

This is going to be a rough day, and I don't like it one bit.

Peeta's POV

After I tell Katniss' prep team that she will be down in a minute, I go to my room to get ready. Once I get there, I take a shower and brush my teeth. Afterwards I change into comfortable clothes.

When I'm done getting ready, I head down to the dining room to eat breakfast and surprisingly, I see Haymitch. "Shouldn't you be getting beautified?" I joke, but Haymitch is serious and he makes it clear when he says, "Come by my room after you eat, boy." I give him a confused glance so he can hint me on what's wrong but he just waves it off and leaves.

I wonder what it is that he needs to tell me.

I am served my breakfast, which is simple really, some rolls and hot chocolate but I'm not really hungry. I can't take my mind off of Haymitch; and why he looked so serious. That just gets me even more nervous, what could it possibly be?

Katniss' POV

By now they are making me even more sad and irritated because their mood is affecting them very much and they are working at a much slower pace which extends my time getting prepped and I don't like it, at all.

I guess they realize that I am not happy because, they apologize. I give them all a small smile and shake my head. They cheer up a little by my gesture.

I try to lighten the mood the mood so they can work faster, but it backfires completely. They begin to cry again as I try to comfort them. I eventually just give up and let them be.

Thankfully, Cinna comes to my rescue. He says I look great and tells them I'm done. They each say their goodbyes and leave. I immediately speak the first chance I get. "If you even think about crying, I will slit your throat!"

Cinna just smiles at me. "Rough day?"

Peeta's POV

After breakfast I almost forget to stop by Haymitch's room. I know that it's crazy because I had been anxious to know what it was since he told me about it.

I knock on his door firmly and hear his loud footsteps from inside come closer to me, he opens the door and pulls me inside.

He has a very serious look on his face that concerns me so I simply say, "Is everything alright?" he gives me a stern look and then says, "Look boy, I have a plan. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, even Katniss, do you understand?"

Haymitch has only just begun talking to me but I already feel nervous. I don't want him to not tell me whatever it is that he has planned so I just nod in response.

A/N

I am SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I think almost 2 weeks? I'm sorry! I was so stressed because of testing that I forgot about it completely and I feel so bad about it! Luckily testing week is over! Yay! Also, once again THANK YOU for the lovely reviews. I have found them both helpful and nice to read! I would like to thank the people who reviewed next.

Mac-Reye, you have reviewed for both my chapters so far and I would love to thank you for that! Hopefully you like the next chapter!

BookWorm449, Thank you for reviewing my first chapter! I hope you like the way my story turns out!

Martianmojo, I will definitely try to improve on my dialogue because I have gotten other reviews about my mistakes and hopefully as I go along, it will be easier to read and that I get better.

Spoonlicker, Thank you so much for your review, I appreciate it so much! I will definitely try to improve on my dialogue writing. I hope you enjoy my story!

Now, enough of my ranting! Hopefully you guys enjoy the story/chapter. I promise that I will improve in my dialogue for you guys! Byee! (:


End file.
